Stuck Yet Star-Bound
by bowtiesfrenchfries
Summary: Two long lost friends cross paths with during harsh times. Believing they had lost one another years ago, they work to rekindle their old friendship. But they both have feelings of wanting more than just that. But each of them inwardly fear they have either changed too much or two little from clingig their shared tragic past. Could it be done? Doesn't hurt to try and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone ^^ I'm happy to be saying this is my first fan fiction. I enjoy reading them and I've had some personal ideas before but**

** I never took the initiative to actually write one myself. Obviously, its a one piece fan-fiction and credit for characters and story line go to Eiichiro Oda. (Except for my OC) Just a fair warning, my writing style for this story will be a little different. A lot of my writing will have references regarding the universe and cosmos. It's a personal interest of mine and I think it will put a refreshing twist in the story line since I'm sure its not common. **

**Feel free to criticize and leave reviews and suggestions. Please don't be shy and don't sugar coat! Like I said this is my first fanfiction and I need all the criticism and help I can get! And without a moment to spare, were off! :)**

_**PROLOGUE **_

_"I can't believe every one of us as to do this every day! Does anyone actually want to be here?!" The 7 year old girl pouted as she made her familiar trek to school. She drug her feet on the ground as low as she possibly could, tripping over the occasional stone or crack in the pavement. But she didn't care, it added more emphasis and drama to her cause. In her little mind it made her case all the more believable._

_Her classmate in front of her stopped for a second and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. The contents inside made a metallic rustling sound scraping against the fabric._

_"Most of the kids like it here, Holly. It's got to be better than regular school right?"_

_"They are about the same to me...but kids at this school are nicer at least..."_

_"Then quit complaining and let's go! If we're late we won't be able to pick our partners for the project!" The boy suddenly clutched his bag and took off running. His brown spotted hat tumbling to the ground as he hastened his pace. He had no fear of losing it. Holly not terribly far behind him squatted down and scooped it up as she usually did when he lost it._

_She had seen it over a million times and she could remember the exact placement of each spot. She feigned mesmerization in it to hold on to the last few minutes she had outside for the next eight hours. Holly hated medical school. Well, she hated going to medical school is more correct. instead of focusing on her schoolwork, her head was up in the clouds. Literally. Holly so adored the cosmos and her dream was to one day be able to reach planets and worlds far from her own. She dreamed of studying each and every planet and nearby world in hopes of someday reaching them and beyond. But everyone who she had told about her dream quickly shushed her. It was taboo to speak of such dreams. Especially for a lady. The only person that never judged her about it was her friend Law. He had his own dreams and ideas, which were far different from hers, but he never felt it was his place to judge her. In fact he was somewhat intrigued by her ideas. They were so different than the average person's._

_"Law we have like...15 minutes before class, we're already through the gates. Slow down!"_

_Law grinned to himself and came an abrupt stop. He turned and calmly waited for the lollygagging companion behind him. She was three years his junior, but could easily match his 10 year old level of intellect, if not more sometimes, given her intense interest in science.._

_"I have something to show you before class starts!"_

_"Ok...what is it?" Laws interest was piqued. Holly never failed on a good surprise._

_"You have to swear to me you won't tell anyone..." Holly's face turned stone serious. Her ever present one sided smile faded, but her charcoal brown eyes glistened like the night sky she was so in love with._

_"I promise... I won't tell anyone."_

_Law reassured her and stepped closer to her. Whenever those two kids made a promise it was sealed forever, it was always that way. Them being so young it was easy to make a promise, but their friendship seemed to be on a much higher plane of relationship even most adults don't have, and they trusted each other with their lives the first moment they made eye contact. It was as if something clicked in the both of them._

_Holly blinked at Law for a moment then smiled and put down her back pack. Her hands were trembling as she unzipped the largest pouch of the bag and pulled out what looked like a piece of neatly folded cloth with a ribbon on it. Holly took her thumbs and index fingers and pulled the ribbon off and hastily unfolded the cloth onto the cold concrete._

_She stood up quickly and beamed at her friend when she was finished._

_Law didn't know what to say, and he didn't know how to feel.. His heart rate quickened and he opened his mouth but no words came forward as he scanned the 10 foot long unraveled canvas before him. There was a drawing on it. But it was nothing like he had witnessed before. It was the most complex blueprint design of a craft he had ever seen. He tried speaking again but in what seemed like a voice that wasn't his own..._

_"Is that..a...Is that a ship?" His voice sounded so small._

_Holly opened her mouth and smiled. Her little cat like ears flickered with excitement._

_"Yeah it is! And you know what? It's going to take us on an adventure!"_

**_So not quite a chapter but still an opening. Once again please review if you have anything to say! First actual chapter is in progress and will hopefully be out soon!_**


	2. Observe at a Distance

Arely stepped off of the small boat and thanked the old man kind enough to deliver her to this strange island seemingly in the middle of nowhere. She gave him a tip, smiled and waved goodbye as she watched his small vessel disappear in the icy fog. She turned and faced the landscape before her. To her it was truly miraculous. The hills of snow were littered with pine trees that produced a wonderful fragrance. The snow falling was very light. Most of it melted before hitting the ground. And the air was mostly still, no harsh winds on her cheeks. Arley's skin was fairly dark so her cheeks barely flushed, but her nose disagreed with the weather and was turning a peachy pink. Nevertheless, Arley was excited. She found it hard to believe that it was an exact opposite climate on the other side of the island. It seemed like a small hell. She had never been, but had heard stories from her work. And work was why she was here.

Her boss had given her a mission. To collect data and information on the sudden disappearance of many ill children that had been sent to Punk Hazard for treatment. Arley never dreamed she would be doing this for a livin. Working for a small journalism company, going on missions and collecting info to expose possible cases of obscene criminal activity, piracy, and other things that keep the general public interested. But frankly, she had other career plans in mind. But this opportunity was better than most, and the pay was above average, so she accepted. At least she got to go on adventures

Arley squinted looking around for a second focusing on her task at hand, wondering exactly where she would start. She had a plan in her head, but in her head she imagined that there would be more people working outside of the factory on this island. So her best guess was to go straight to her destination. All she had to do was present them the court order from the government letting her in, and do what she does nice and smile. They can't say no...could they? Although, she didn't exactly work for the government. As a matter of fact, she came to despise the world government and the way it operate. To her they seemed to only intervene when it would boost their public image, even if that meant taking credit for something they weren't even present for. But seeing as how they were willingly backing her up on this mission, she couldn't complain. She didn't think she needed too much defending, but she carried her folding crossbow just in case. Arley clutched her bag and started her short journey towards the factory. It wasn't too hard to detect,the billowing violet "smoke" gave it's presence away instantly.

Caesar Clown, Monet, and several other subordinates of his lounged in what seemed to be a waiting room. The children were currently preoccupied with the oh so delicious candy in a separate part of the facility. During this time, Caesar was trying to come up with the best lie he could give Arley to send her on her way out of here as fast as possible. Doflamingo warned Caesar of her upcoming arrival, and while they could not deny her access to the facility, they could make up a seemingly believable lie to tell her about the missing children. Caesar's original order from Doflamingo was to kill her as soon as she got comfortable, since she would be a risk regardless. But Caesar figured it wouldn't be the best idea. Wherever she came from, people surely would notice she was missing. But he wouldn't hesitate if thats what it came to. Caesar's simple lie would be that most were of the children were orphans, a simple solution is that they got well, and sent them back back to their home lands to orphanages..not realizing it's not that easy. Although it was true most of the children didn't have families, there would be lots paperwork involving each child being returned to orphanage. Just because these children didn't have parents didn't mean no one cared about them. But unaware of this crucial fact, Caesar believed it was the perfect plan. Monet shook her head in agreement, everything seemed right.

There was a knock on the steel door and before anyone could say anything, it slid open with a dissatisfied creaking.

At first Caesar thought it was the lady collecting information, but when he saw who it really was pacing down the corridor ever so calmly, he let out a roar of ridiculous, maniacal laughter.

Caesar floated over to the individual who showed up uninvited and snickered in his face. The other man didn't seem to be bothered too much, but couldn't help but grimace coming face to face with the disgusting Caesar. He truly loathed him, although no one would know it. He just seemed somewhat annoyed by his presence.

Caesar opened his wide mouth and wagged his tongue before saying mockingly,

"What brings you here boy?"

" I need to make a deal with you" The young man answered coolly.

Caesar snickers to himself briefly lowering his head. Monet reading a book in the background but still listening to the conversation, giggled.

"Why would I agree to make a deal with you? Were supposed to be working together, not exchanging don't seem like the kind of man to need a favor, Trafalgar Law."

Caesar seemed to get a high off of the situation, assuming Law would be asking for his help, and he continued to giggle, ever so giddy.

Law frowned."No one's asking favors, Caesar Clown. It's a mere.. business necessity. I will make you an offer you can't refuse."

Caesar actually turned serious for a split second, as serious as the gaseous fool could get. Just as he was about to inquire, there was another knock at the door. Followed by silence and another echoing knock.

"I'm sorry my poor boy, but I have to put you on the back burner for the time being. Make yourself comfortable" Ceasar grinned at Law before slithering down the corridor to the massive steel door.

Law figured it was in his best interest to wait for Ceasar, he couldn't be too terribly long. Even if he did take forever, it was more time Law could use for planning. So he made his way to one of the fuchsia velvet sofas and sat back with his feet on the coffee table. Not the most polite gesture, but Ceasar wasn't the most polite person himself. Law heard the door opened and Caesar's teasing voice. He heard a barely audible muffled voice reply and was temporary interested. He wasn't sure who it was but he wanted to know for some reason. He tried ignoring it and continued to sit motionless, but there was really nothing else for him to do, so he paid attention, waiting for Caesar and the new-comer to appear. Monet tried flirting with him briefly but he showed not even the slightest interest in her. He never did. He stared at her blankly with a look that made her skin crawl. Monet turned away uneasy. She adjusted her glasses back on to her face, mostly just to hide her eyes from She never understood him, or understood how he could be so cold to anyone and everyone. She honestly thought he was a freak.

Law focused his attention back on the two people walking down the corridor towards him. One was clearly Caesar and the other was terribly short. Maybe 5 feet tall. He wondered if it was one of the children but as they drew closer he could see the shape of the person was clearly an adult female. His face actually showed honest confusion. He had never seen an adult so lacking in height. He wondered if this person had possibly been a subject of Caesar's at one point.

Caesar came out of the darkness first and put on his best show to deter the person from ever believing he was such an evil mastermind capable of performing the atrocities occuring on the island. He coaxed the other person in and she slowly and shyly stepped into the waiting room.

Law took a sharp breath. It was louder than he expected and he startled himself. He sat up carefully, doing his best not to get her attention, which wasn't hard, she was focused on Ceasar Clown, probably in complete awe at his hideous appearance and gut wrenching laugh. He was being awfully nice. Dripping nice. It was sickening. Everything he was telling the girl was a lie. Law lowered his head while he observed the newcomer. Her skin was a dark brown with a golden glow despite the weather, and she had a small array of freckles under her eyes. She definitely wasn't from anywhere within hundreds of miles of here. Her eyes were almond shaped and a dark charcoal with hints of brown. Nothing particularly stunning about them besides the amounts of light they reflected. Everything she saw, her eyes reflected it back into the world. They also had a strange sense of familiarity that Law couldn't shake...

As he noted before she was incredibly short, even for a female, but she seemed to have the same body type as most extremely well developed females he's come across. But her lack of height made it all the more...interesting. She looked like a life sized doll. Her hair was a soft caramel brown that enhanced her skin tone. It was medium length, just barely grazing her large breasts, but the curls were what were truly striking. There were so many of them and each one was like a little waterfall going in one direction that complimented the next curl going in the other direction. Her hair was crowned by two small, taupe, fluffy cat ears. Law thought it was just a headband at first, but saw them flutter slightly when Caesar laughed, surely offending their delicate insides. They were indeed real. Law blinked, surprised. He was officially interested.

Law forgot that he had been concentrating on the woman so hard, but Monet noticed and wasn't appreciative of his undivided attention to the smaller female. She quietly came up behind Law, lightly touched his neck with a feather, him completely unaware of her presence at first. She giggled loudly, loud enough to bring him back to reality and loud enough for the other female and Caesar to take notice of her and Law. Her ears perked up and twitched madly as she faced them. Law noted they seemed to have a life of their own. Law quickly hid his face, he surely looked like he was sleeping, at least thats what he hoped it looked like. He saw the new girl smile at Monet and thank Caesar for letting her in. Caesar grinned wide and guided her to the couch across Law to have a seat. He assured her someone would be with her shortly to look over the order and show her around the factory. He called to Monet, figuring she would be nothing but trouble for Law and the girl and they left the lounge room giggling together like they just left the best comedy show.

Arley smiled weakly. She sure was confused as to what was so funny all the time but it seemed harmless enough, she didn't sense anything sinister. She grabbed her bag and shuffled the papers in her hand before shoving them back in, in no particular order, but careful not to rip them on her hidden crossbow. She finally looked up at the man sitting across from her, a little worried that she had been left alone with a stranger. Her ears flicked nervously.

Law didn't need to open his eyes to know she was staring at him, but he figured he would have to acknowledge her at some point, but not yet. So he pretended to not know she was there still and looked over his shoulder. Arley caught sight of his face and immediately lowered her own in fear that she really was blushing this time. She had no idea that he would be so...handsome. He was covered almost head to toe in a black cloak and hat but his face said enough. He was a little tanned, probably pale in comparison to her but still noticeably sunkissed, even for the harsh cold weather. She figured he must have not been on the island long. His eyes were a warm yellow honey color and particularly vibrant compared to his dead expression. Although he had what seemed to be dark circles underneath them, he surely wasn't sick. Arley thought maybe he doesn't sleep well? Or at all? Poor thing... She couldn't see too much of the hair on his head but it was very black, almost blue as well as his goatee and side burns. She noted two small earrings in each of his ears that were partially covered by a white hat with brown spots...somehow it looked awfully familiar, the pattern was burning into her brain but she couldn't make the connection. Her head strangely started to grow a dull ache. But her attention was shifted to his hands which had a strange array of tattoos. On each of his knuckles on both hands was one bold, capital letter, and all together they spelled the word DEATH. Two other matching tattoos on each hand were partially covered by his cloak sleeve and she couldn't make out what they were. Unknowingly Arley cocked her head to the side curiously, blinking doe eyed, completely enthralled and taken by his strangely attractive appearance. Law noticed, he once again saw her out of the corner of his eye, but Arley was completely unaware of it. He did his best not to smile and laugh. It was an odd feeling, nothing ever makes him want to laugh out loud. And he hasn't smiled at someone in forever. He couldn't admit it to himself that he was intrigued, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he found her distinct appearance and her shy demeanor absolutely adorable and heart melting. Her little ears twitching uncontrollably topped it all off. They reminded him of Bepo, although his hardly moved as much as hers..He wasn't sure it was possible. The girl's seemed overactive to every basic sensation she experienced.

He never felt this way before. Sure he knows an attractive woman when he see's one. No one can deny Boa Hancocks beauty, and he was well aware Monet was beautiful. Even Tashigi has become a stunning woman. But until now he had never been _attracted to_ a woman. And the feeling scared him, and he didn't like being scared. He actually wanted to embrace it. Law decided to break the ice.

He inhaled and turned his head to meet eyes with the person across from sudden change startled Arley, but she stared back into his. Their eyes locked for a long time. Her dark orbs seemed to shimmer in the light, resembling white stars dancing in the night sky. Laws eyes were solid, brazen unmoving. They reminded Arley of two giant stars, twin suns in their prime, the healthiest glows of yellow anyone can imagine, with flecks of red and amber where the solar flares flicker against their surfaces.

She wanted to say something but was completely beside herself. Law just didn't know what to say and made no attempt. But he still couldn't help but give this girl his undivided attention. He didn't think he knew her but he also felt a comfort, like he had known her for a long time, and the feeling was intensifying. He searched her face for something, but she didn't seem to pick up on anything like he was. Yet.

It bothered him.

Then Arley did something that seemed to make everything in the world halt. She moved her hand to her forehead, something as mundane as scratching an itch, but she seemed to have such purpose in it. It appeared deliberate, as if she wanted Law to watch. So he did. She pulled her hair away from her forehead. Law thought to himself he must have been subconsciously waiting for to do that because when she moved her hair it revealed a barely visible cream colored scar, going from her forehead back into her hairline. It couldn't have been no more than an inch long and it wouldn't be noticeable unless someone was absolutely looking for it.

Law was now sure he knew this person, but it still felt surreal. His heart starting to flutter quickly. Is this really happening.

Law was finally able to find his voice and he shifted towards the girl and stared at her even more intently as he whispered;

"...Holly?"


End file.
